Strong Enough?
by Melian2003
Summary: PostRE4. A young woman, recruited by a secret government security agency, must face a test of her inner strength and will. Will she be strong enough?


The autumn moon sheds its pale white light onto the quiet pastoral landscape, bleeding all color from the scene and transforming it into various shades of black and gray. A dark van speeds down the road that separates the forest from the fields. It stops briefly, then speeds off once again, around a gentle bend, then out of sight. A human shadow stands at the edge of the forest surveying its surroundings.

She had no idea where she was other than the state of Michigan. She stood at the woodland's boundary and looked around her. The scene appeared devoid of all life. No sounds, not even a breeze broke the perfect silence around her. The quiet was so intense; she could hear the blood racing through the veins in her ears. It seemed impossible that just a moment ago, she had been joking with her superior on the drive here. Now, she felt no humor in her situation.

She felt the weight of her clothing press on every nerve ending in her body. She mentally ran through the articles on her person. Long sleeved T-shirt, cargo pants tucked into heavy combat boots, tactical vest and gloves, gun holster with a 9mm Beretta M92FS and extra clips, a M4A1 assault rifle, radio, combat knife, and light. Everything was black, including her weapons. Her waist length copper hair was braided and tucked into a black knit cap. The only thing that showed was the pale skin of her face, fairly glowing with reflected moonlight.

Readying her assault rifle, she tightens her jaw and prepares to enter the trees. She will not allow her unease to keep her from completing this final test of her training. She had accomplished so much, she would not back out now. As she stood at the boundary, her thoughts flash to her childhood.

It had not been an easy childhood for her. Growing up in the projects of Detroit, she had seemed destined for a life of drugs, teen pregnancy and violence. Her parents, determined to spare her that kind of life, pushed her to excel in school and strive for higher goals. Her aspiration had been to become a police officer, to develop her strength to defend the weak. Her drive to succeed and get out of Detroit propelled her through advanced classes in high school. After getting her degree in Criminal Justice from UDM, she was recruited by the FBI. Unfortunately, the Bureau was interested in her more as a support person, not as an agent.

Finally, at 24, just 6 months ago, she was asked to undergo special training for a secret security organization. She eagerly accepted, now was her chance to do what she had always dreamed of doing. The training was rigorous, for the body, mind, and soul. She was expected to give nothing less than 150 percent.

Her superior was tough but fair. His opening statements to her teammates assured them he was interested primarily in their survival. A veteran of many solo secret missions himself, his advice and encouragement proved invaluable. He never berated anyone for their mistakes, only made them redo the exercise until they could do it right. Even though her team consisted of 10 members, she always felt he gave her specialized attention. It was as if he knew her dreams and wanted to help her reach them. It didn't hurt that he was gorgeous.

She didn't want to just complete her training, she wanted to complete at the top of her class. He helped her to become the best.

Now here she was, about to complete her final test. Once she passed, she would be an agent, qualified to go on secret missions around the globe. Her trepidation stemmed from the fact that this was the first test that wasn't controlled by the instructors. It was designed to test all the skills she had learned and developed, all the skills she would need in the field. There was a good possibility she would fail. She could also be injured.

She refocused her attention on the dark gloomy forest before her. It was not a dense forest, the moonlight streamed through the branches, illuminating the ground in patches and creating impenetrable shadows. Once she crossed over, there would be no going back. The rusted gates leading to her goal were visible in the distance. Beyond the gates was a dilapidated mansion. Inside the foyer is the item she's come for. Once she has it, the test is complete.


End file.
